pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
D-double P: Article one (A fresh newcomer)
I'd like to show you all Article one, it shows Cameron's start as a Trainer to himself being notified of Team Galactic, As well as the history the player might encounter if he/she has the pre-order code. =Article's Codes= The Italic Text is the Narrator's speaking in the beginning and ending of each episode. The Narrator is seemed to be Cameron. Showing a First-person Tale. Bold Text is the author's comments. Outside of (*) is the person who's speaking =Article's Content= When I was about Thirteen I started my days as a trainer, and I tell you I made a good one...I've only been beaten once by my sister, Mackyri. (Mac-ky-re). It all Started in a peaceful town where the scent of new leaves is often smelt, Twinleaf Town... scene shifts to Cameron watching Television, on a program with Professor Rowan on it. Cory comes rushing upstairs. Cameron: "Cory, what are you doing in my house?" Cory: "Hey Cameron, watched the TV?" Cameron: "Mhm...." Cory: "Listen I got an idea. How about we ask the Prof. to get some Pokemon..." Cameron: "You mean, become Pokemon Trainers!? Oh wow that sounds good for my Thirteenth Birthday Present! I mean, we got so much snow, it's still meltin'!" rushes off, Cory was going to ask him a question. Cory: "Ah...Is this a new Personal Computer..?" Cameron: "Yep, come on let's go!" KCHRRT, PUMPH! Cameron's Mother: "Cam please don't slam the door..." Cory goes rushing out the door..accidentally running into to Cameron. Cameron: "Oof!" Cory: "Sorry Cameron..." Cameron: "Come on let's go!" rushes to the Tall Grass patches, immediately stopping in front... Cory: "Lemme guess, don't go into the Grass Patches?" Cameron: "Umm.....yeah...Oh well, I got this crazy plan..You know how the Wild ones hop out? Well, ever played Leapfrog?" Cory: .... ???: "STOP!" Cameron: "That sounds like!" White-haired Elderly man walks up to Cameron and Cory. ???: "Why are you two going into Tall Grass..? Without any sort of Protection with you two?" Cameron: "Cory, this man is the Prof. isn't it? What'd he be doing here!!?" jaw drops. Cory: "I don't know...coincidence?" The Professor: "Well, a pair of reckless kids without any supervision or protection..." Cameron: ... "Sir....it was.....my fault..." The Professor: "How just....Well, I guess I'll give you both..wait where did I put it?" Cameron: ...? "Oh, did you leave something in the lake?" dashes off, accidentally running into a Girl with Blue Hair, and a Pink Trenchcoat. Cameron: "Oof, sorry..." looks up, the girl was carrying a briefcase. (You all can guess this is Dawn) Dawn: "Professor Rowan, you left your briefcase at the lake!" Cameron's thoughts: 'I knew it!' The Professor: "Oh, nice work Dawn! I was just about to give these two their first pokémon..." Dawn: "Pardon..!!?" Cameron and Cory: "What!!?" Briefcase pops open, revealing Pokéballs in it. Cameron: "I know who I'm going to choose! Turtwig!" Cory: "Then I choose this Chimchar!" satisfied, walks off. Dawn: "Professor, please wait for me!" goes running after Professor Rowan. Dawn: "Sorry, excuse me..." goes rushing up to Cameron. Cory: "Want to do what we were planning on doing Cam?" Cameron: "I accept your challenge then! Turtwig, come on out!" (After the battle, Cameron is the victor...) (Seeing this'd just be scratch and tackle...) (So, after Cory and I battled, I went to bed, tired and unknowing of what will come next.) wakes up, speaking of what happened last night to his mother... Cameron's Mother "Cameron, better go to Rowan and fast, thank him for your Pokemon as well..." dashes off, making his way for Sandgem Town, accidentally running into someone. =Trivia= Cameron resembles the Rival's Personality. Category:Pages of Unknown Category